


Glass

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dom Im Jaebum | JB, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sub Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: The flush of his cheeks traveled down, but at this point Yugyeom was pretty sure the red on his neck wouldn't be gone even after the blush was.--(Kinktober Day 14 - Asphyxiation)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: this is not in any way safe. i have never participated in asphyxiation therefore everything i say in here isn't true. do not follow the advice in here as it isnt accurate and can be dangerous.**
> 
> note: i want to explore this fic some more. this was originally supposed to be like a really long fic about Jaebum teaching Yugyeom how to be a dom for Jackson. I'll probably write a bigger fic about this after wangtober tbh. i really like the idea i originally had for it

Jaebum was attentive, his focus solely on Jackson and Yugyeom in front of him. He had a frown of concentration on his face and one of his hands was resting on Yugyeom's wrist while the other was placed comfortable and grounding on Jackson's shoulder, just resting there while he pushed down on Yugyeom's wrist with a hum.

"A little more," His voice was steady and soothingly deep as his fingers tightened their grip on Yugyeom and then released. "Okay, let go."

Yugyeom let his grip on Jackson's neck loosen, his fingers caressing over the red blotchy skin as Jackson gasped and arched his back, his head falling back to expose his throat.

"Grab him," Jaebum rumbled and Jackson moaned, hips grinding up and mouth parting into a long whine that cut off when Yugyeom closed his hand around his neck again, pressing until Jaebum was telling him to loosen up his grip again. "Good, you're doing good. Look how much he likes it."

Jackson blinked his bleary eyes open, tears blurring his vison as he sniffled and licked his lips, a trail of drool on the corner of his lips as he placed his own hand on his neck, tracing over the tender red skin with his fingers, shuddering when Yugyeom brushed his hand away.

"How do you know how hard to press?" Yugyeom mumbled and Jackson swallowed, his eyes going to Jaebum's face as he waited for him to reply.

"You don't press enough for it to actually hurt. You just press enough to take their breath away, but you release it after a few seconds. Never hold it for more than ten seconds unless you've practiced doing it longer." Jaebum's hand moved from Jackson's shoulder up to his collarbone, fingers dancing on his skin before he was reaching up and shoving Yugyeom's hand away gently and wrapping his own fingers around Jackson's throat. "You count, never too slowly and always pay attention to what you're doing."

Yugyeom nodded, and Jackson arched his back as Jaebum released his grip for a few seconds before he was tightening it again, face impassive as he looked right at him, eyes flickering across his face and stopping at his eyes, grip loosening and his hand moving away completely.

"And if he needs me to stop?" Yugyeom's hand rubbed at Jackson's throat and his fingers skimmed over the part of his neck that would surely have finger shaped bruises.

"You develop a safeword for everything." Jaebum brushed Jackson's hair away from his face and softly trailed his index finger over his cheek before he looked at Yugyeom. "Of course with this he won't be able to talk, so instead of a verbal safeword you use actions, have him wrap his own hand around your wrist; if it gets to a point where he needs to safeword out, he tightens his grip or squeezes the amount of times you've decided on."

Jackson mouthed at Jaebum's fingers when he trailed them over his lips, sucking them into his mouth and moaning as he licked at them and bit at them teasingly.

"Obviously," Jaebum continued, his lips pulling into a small smile as Jackson licked at his fingers and blinked up at him with pink cheeks and teary eyes. "Obviously you're not going to make him squeeze your wrist more than two or three times since its for emergencies." Jaebum pulled his fingers away from Jackson and shushed him with a look when he made a noise of protest and tried chasing after them. "This is good if you're trying to go longer than 10 seconds choking him."

Yugyeom nodded his own eyes on Jaebum's wet fingers, his lips parting as they glistened where he put his hand on Jackson's cheek. "Different number?"

"Yes, you can make him squeeze once for him to let you know it's okay to keep going for a few more seconds. Two times for you to stop." Jaebum looked at him and his eyes lit up in amusement as he watched Yugyeom nod with his eyes still on his fingers. "Hey, focus."

Yugyeom blinked amd looked up at him, nodding and frowning with an apology leaving him softly as he looked down at Jackson and rubbed at his neck again. "Can I?"

"Yes, Gyeomie." Jackson rasped and curled his fingers around Yugyeom's wrist, cheeks pinkening further and a soft twinkle sparkling in his eyes when Jaebum whispered, _that's good._

Yugyeom pressed down this time without Jaebum needing to tell him to do so, cutting off Jackson's air supply and watching as Jackson's lips parted with a silent moan. After a few seconds Jackson squeezed twice and Yugyeom was releasing his grip, his fingers rubbing at his skin again and lips parting as he watched how Jackson gasped in breath after breath of air.

He looked breathtaking, pun intended, with his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eyes still brimming with tears that hadn't spilled over yet, cheeks pink and lips so red and bitten Yugyeom wondered how Jackson hadn't drawn blood from them yet with how much he kept biting at them. The flush of his cheeks traveled down, but at this point Yugyeom was pretty sure the red on his neck wouldn't be gone even after the blush was.

"See, that was perfect." Jaebum murmured and his hand pet Yugyeom's head softly before he was moving it away to caress Jackson's cheek again, moving his fingers back to his lips and shoving them into his mouth, thrusting them until Jackson was choking on them and moaning obscenely, hand shooting up to grip Jaebum's wrist.

Yugyeom watched how Jaebum let Jackson maneuver his hand by the grip on his wrist, pressing his hand forward to keep choking himself on Jaebum's fingers with a steady suckling noise that turned into loud slurps as he drooled over the two digits.

Jaebum let him continue for a few seconds before he was pulling them away and smearing the saliva on them around Jackson's face, dragging his fingers on his cheeks and on his chin, gripping his jaw and tilting his face up, holding his mouth open so he could press the fingers back in again.

Yugyeom swallowed, his mouth falling open as he watched how Jackson began bobbing his head on the two fingers, sucking and hollowing his cheeks around them with his eyes closing as he moaned everytime Jaebum pushed them in far enough for him to choke and gag on them. Jaebum shot him a look, his eyes falling to Yugyeom's mouth and his lips pulling into the same amused smile as he pulled his fingers out of Jackson's mouth again. This time instead of leaving them on his cheek though, he grabbed Yugyeom's jaw with his dry hand and pressed the same two fingers Jackson had been sucking on into his mouth.

Yugyeom moaned, his lips closing around them and his eyes falling to look at Jackson's face, locking eyes as he ran his tongue over the tips of Jaebum's fingers. Jaebum pulled them back almost too quickly, huff of laughter leaving him as he watched how both of them panted and licked over their lips.

"Dirty." Jaebum muttered teasingly and Jackson whined, his eyes fluttering as he grabbed Yugyeom's hand and led it back to his throat.

Jackson blinked at him just as Yugyeom pressed down and Jaebum's lips pulled into a smirk, his own hand landing on top of Yugyeom's with a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Dirty, dirty." Jaebum mumbled again as Jackson's dick twitched and began spurting, coming untouched.

 

 


End file.
